CINTA BUTA HINATA HYUUGA
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya orang di Konohashire yang tidak antusias dengan rencana pernikahan putri keluarga Miko dan pewaris trah Uzumaki. / "Maafkan aku. Aku janji setelah urusan keluargaku dan keluarganya selesai, aku akan ..." /AU.OOC. 'Dia' ganti judul.
1. Versi ficlet

**Disclaimer :** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _AU. OOC. NaruHina. NaruShion._

 _._

 _._

"Dia akan menikah dengan Shion Miko."

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata muram sembari beranjak melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pergi ke toko roti milik keluarganya, setelah beberapa waktu lalu dia tertahan oleh rasa penasaran, melihat beberapa gadis anak pedagang yang tampak berkerumun di depan toko kain milik Ms. Tsunade, si penjahit angkuh—yang menghususkan dirinya sebagai penjahit pakaian pengantin bagi para bangsawan dan orang kaya.

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok ya?". Kata Tenten sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik yang masih berdiri depan toko kain Ms. Tsunade, dan tampak ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hmm."

"Sir Naruto Uzumaki dan Shion Miko, seharusnya sejak dulu sudah bisa ditebak kalau mereka akan menjadi pasangan. Yang satu tampan, dan yang satunya lagi sangat cantik. Orang tua mereka berdua juga sama-sama menyandang gelar sebagai bangsawan dan orang paling kaya di Konohashire. Mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan sempurna yang bisa membuat orang lain mati karena perasaan iri." Tenten mendesah. Gadis manis bertubuh langsing dan berpenampilan tomboy itu terus berceloteh, menceritakan rumor tentang pesta pernikahan puteri tunggal keluarga Miko dengan putera sulung keluarga Uzumaki, yang rencananya akan diadakan dengan sangat mewah dan meriah .

Hinata Hyuuga hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi celotehan yang sahabatnya. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat kenyataan orang-orang di Konohashire tampak antusias dan ikut bergembira menyambut rencana pernikahan anak dari dua orang paling kaya di desa mereka. Pesta meriah dengan berbagai hidangan makanan lezat nan mewah, hal itulah yang paling dinanti oleh penduduk desa yang rata-rata memiliki penghasilan kecil seperti Konohashire.

"Jadi kita akan berpakaian bagus untuk menghadiri resepsi Sir Naruto dan Shion Miko. Siapa tahu di pesta resepsi itu kita bisa mendapat seorang bujang berkualitas untuk dijadikan suami. Bagaimana Hinata, apa kau juga akan pergi ke resepsi pernikahan, Sir Naruto dan Shion Miko?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Tenten, yang masih tampak bersemangat dengan celotehannya. Mata karamel gadis muda itu tampak berbinar membayangkan berbagai opsi tentang pesta dalam pikirannya.

"Tentu ..." Jawab Hinata pelan. Dari nada suaranya, dia terdengar ragu.

"Ini akan mengasikan. Kata Bibiku yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di keluarga Miko, resepsi pernikahan Sir Naruto dan Shion Miko akan diadakan akhir desember ini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi perkataan Tenten.

.

.

Pesta resepsi pernikahan Sir Naruto Uzumaki dengan Lady Shion Miko, yang diadakan di Kastil Jincuriki, milik keluarga Uzumaki berlangsung meriah. Hari itu dua keluarga bangsawan paling kaya di Konohashire bermurah hati mengundang penduduk Konohashire untuk ikut memeriahkan pesta—menikmati hidang-hidangan mewah lezat yang tersedia di sana.

Mengasingkan diri dari kemeriahan pesta, Hinata Hyuuga berdiri di sudut taman, menjauh dari pasangan pengantin yang berbahagia. Matanya menatap sendu pada sosok pengantin pria yang sedari tadi tersenyum sumringah menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu.

Perasaannya kacau.

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun baru saja dia hendak berbalik, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Apa?" Hinata menatap sosok itu dingin.

"Maafkan aku," ucap sosok itu parau sambil menatap Hinata sedih. "Aku janji ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Setelah semua utusan keluargaku dan dia selesai, aku akan menceraikannya, dan kita bisa kembali bersama." Dia melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Hinata, lalu beranjak pergi untuk bergabung bersama para tamu dan juga istrinya yang cantik.

.

.

 **#END**


	2. Versi oneshot panjang

**CINTA BUTA HINATA HYUUGA**

 **Disclaimer :** _Masashi Kishimoto_

AU. _OOC._

 _._

 _._

"Dia akan menikah dengan Shion Miko."

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata muram sembari beranjak melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pergi ke toko roti milik keluarganya, setelah beberapa waktu lalu dia tertahan oleh rasa penasaran, melihat beberapa gadis anak pedagang berkerumun di depan toko kain milik Ms. Tsunade, penjahit angkuh—yang menghususkan dirinya sebagai si penjahit pakaian pengantin bagi bangsawan dan orang kaya.

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok ya?" kata Tenten sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik yang masih berdiri depan toko kain Ms. Tsunade, tampak ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hmm."

"Sir Naruto Uzumaki dan Shion Miko, seharusnya sejak dulu sudah bisa ditebak kalau mereka akan menjadi pasangan. Yang satu tampan, dan yang satunya lagi cantik. Orang tua mereka berdua juga sama-sama menyandang gelar sebagai bangsawan dan orang paling kaya di Konohashire. Mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan sempurna yang bisa membuat orang lain mati karena iri." Tenten mendesah. Gadis manis bertubuh ramping dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu terus berceloteh, menceritakan rumor tentang pesta pernikahan puteri tunggal keluarga Miko dengan putera sulung keluarga Uzumaki, yang rencananya akan diadakan dengan sangat mewah dan meriah .

Hinata Hyuuga hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi celotehan yang sahabatnya. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat kenyataan orang-orang di Konohashire tampak antusias dan ikut bergembira menyambut rencana pernikahan anak dari dua orang paling kaya di desa mereka. Pesta meriah dengan berbagai hidangan makanan lezat nan mewah, hal itulah yang paling dinanti oleh penduduk desa yang rata-rata memiliki penghasilan kecil seperti Konohashire.

"Jadi ... kita akan berpakaian bagus untuk menghadiri resepsi Sir Naruto dan Shion Miko. Siapa tahu di pesta resepsi itu kita bisa mendapat seorang bujang berkualitas untuk dijadikan suami. Bagaimana Hinata, apa kau juga akan pergi ke resepsi pernikahan, Sir Naruto dan Shion Miko?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Tenten, yang masih tampak bersemangat dengan celotehannya. Mata cokelat gadis muda itu tampak berbinar membayangkan berbagai opsi tentang pesta dalam pikirannya.

"Tentu," Jawab Hinata pelan. Dia terdengar ragu.

"Ini akan mengasikan. Sakuraa Bibiku yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di keluarga Miko, resepsi pernikahan Sir Naruto dan Shion Miko akan diadakan akhir desember ini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi perkataan Tenten.

"Dia hanya seorang gadis miskin, yatim piatu pula. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dengan menikahi gadis seperti itu?"

Masih terus menguleni adonan roti yang dia buat, Hinata termenung mengingat pertemuannya dengan keluarga sang kekasih beberapa minggu lalu, yang tidak berjalan lancar. Keluarga kekasihnya menolak dia mentah-mentah karena status keluarganya yang hanya pemilik toko roti, dan dia juga telah yatim piatu.

"Tapi Hinata gadis yang baik Bu, aku mencintainya."

Kekasih Hinata, masih mencoba untuk membujuk Ibunya agar menerima seorang Hinata Hyuuga sebagai calon menantu. Namun Sang Ibu—seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, dengan tubuh ramping, yang gemar mengenakan gaun berjumbai dan topi bulat besar bangsawan di kepalanya-tetap kukuh menolak Hinata. Dia menganggap Hinata tidak pantas untuk mendampingi putra sulung kesayangannya.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Naruto!" Lady Kushina Uzumaki berteriak lantang, "jangankan untuk menjadi istrimu, untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan dan membersihkan kotoran di Rumah ini saja dia tidak pantas!"

Penghinaan Lady Kushina Uzumaki saat itu benar-benar membekas dalam memori Hinata, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengingat. Hati kecilnya memendam amarah dan dendam pada wanita bangsawan angkuh yang menghina dia karena perbedaan kasta, serta membuatnya berpisah dengan laki-laki yang dia cintai.

Suara pintu dapur yang terbuka, menarik Hinata keluar dari lamunannya. Masih terus mengerjakan adonan rotinya, dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda disanggul, yang memakai gaun sederhana berwarna putih gading, muncul.

"Hai Hinata," Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik putri walikota, muncul sambil melemparkan senyum lebar dan penuh rahasia ke arah Hinata. Selain Tenten, Sakura juga adalah salah satu teman dekat Hinata.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memotong dan membentuk rotinya, satu-persatu disimpan di atas nampan aluminium, untuk dimasukan ke dalam tempat pemanggangan.

Terus tersenyum, Sakura berjalan anggun menghampiri Hinata, "Aku, aku mendapat lamaran dari keluarga Uchiha," katanya senang. Mata hijau cerahnya dipenuhi oleh binar kebahagiaan.

Hinata berbalik, dia memekik gembira mendengar khabar bahagia yang datang dari sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu selamat Sakura, kau harus bahagia."

"Tentu. Sasuke Uchiha, adalah pemuda tampan yang baik hati, aku akan bahagia jika benar-benar menikah dengannya," kata Sakura tersipu.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Terimakasih sudah mau mengabariku soal ini."

"Tentu saja kau harus tahu. Kau itu sahabat baikku."

Hinata memasukan nampan aluminium rotinya ke dalam pemanggang. Dia menambahkan beberapa buah kayu bakar ke dalam api, untuk memastikan suhu panas yang pas.

"Oh ya, Hinata ..." Sakura terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hmmm?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apapun Sakura. katakan saja." Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat keenganan si gadis Haruno.

Sakura menyeret Hinata untuk duduk di kursi makan di dapur, dia kemudian menatap Hinata penuh harap.

"Tolong ramalkan aku."

"Apa?" Hinata tersentak mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Tolong ramalkan kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Sasuke setelah kami menikah nanti," pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"T-tapi ..." Hinata kebingungan. Dia memang memiliki sedikit darah gypsi dalam dirinya. Beberapa tetangga pun percaya, bahwa kedua orang tua Hinata, memiliki kemampuan okultisme yang hebat.

Saat masih remaja, Hinata kerap iseng meramal teman-teman perempuannya, dia mahir meramal dengan metode garis tangan, dan menurut teman-temannya ramalan Hinata seratus persen tepat, dan selalu terjadi. Kegiatan meramal Hinata berhenti setelah ketahuan oleh Ibunya. Beliau sangat marah, dan menghukum Hinata remaja, dengan memukul kakinya habis-habisan menggunakan rotan. Setelah itu Hinata kapok untuk meramal lagi.

"Ayolah Hinata. Kumohon, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupanku dengan Sasuke nanti. Apakah dia memang ditakdirkan untukku atau bukan. Aku mau tahu kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak." Sakura memelas.

"Tapi ..."

"Hinata kumohon."

Tak tega melihat Sakura memohon padanya, dengan berat hati Hinata mengangguk. Dia bangkit dari kursi, beranjak keluar dapur—menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Lalu kembali dengan sebuah buku aneh—yang sampulnya terbuat dari kulit kayu, dan juga setumpuk kartu tarot di tangan kanannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sudah sedikit lupa dengan cara ramalan garis tangan," Hinata mengerutkan bibir sambil meletakan buku dan kartu tarot di atas meja, "jadi aku akan menggunakan kartu tarot untuk meramalmu."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat ragu.

Hinata menggedikan bahu, "Entahlah. Kartu dan buku ini milik mendiang Ibuku, waktu kecil aku selalu melihatnya menggunakan kartu ini—tanpa buku petunjuk-untuk meramal beberapa teman dan tetangga, dia tidak sering meramal nasib orang, tapi menurut mereka yang pernah diramal Ibuku, ketepatan ramalannya sekitar seribu persen." Hinata mengedipkan matanya main-main saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Sakura tertawa, "Ibumu juga bisa meramal? Itu keren," katanya kagum, "lalu apakah kau juga mewarisi kemampuan meramal tarot yang luar biasa dari Ibumu?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, dia mulai mengocok kartunya, "Aku meragukannya. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, walaupun kemampuan meramal tarotku sepayah kemampuanmu dalam memasak, ramalannya akan tetap tepat. Aku memiliki buku petunjuk yang ditulis langsung oleh Ibuku."

"Haaah, tak apalah. Tapi hal ini membuatku meragukan kemampuan meramalmu yang melegenda di Konohashire," goda Sakura.

Hinata terkekeh, "Ramalan waktu itu hanya kebetulan saja sama dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan kita lihat apa ramalanku kali ini akan tepat?"

Sakura mengangguk, tampak bersemangat saat Hinata selesai mengocok kartu tarot dan membaginya dalam beberapa baris.

Hinata menatap Sakura, ekspresinya serius, "Semoga apa yang baik dalam ramalan ini bisa terjadi di dunia nyata, dan yang tak baik pergi bersama setan ke Neraka."

Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Hinata, dia kemudian mengangguk, membuat sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah cantik temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak meramal tentang Shion Miko, dan Sir Naruto Uzumaki?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya mengeluarkan roti dari panggangan. Dia menoleh, mengernyitkan kening menatap Sakura, yang tengah asik duduk di kursi makan, sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas, dan roti hangat yang disuguhkan Hinata.

"Kenapa aku harus meramal mereka?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling dibicarakan di Konohashire saat ini. Pernikahan mereka, walau baru rencana, telah menjadi fenomenal," Sakura tampak bersemangat menjelaskannya, dia juga terlihat begitu bahagia karena ramalan baik yang disampaikan Hinata, mengenai hubungan masa depannya dengan Sasuke, "orang-orang tentu akan penasaran seperti apa hubungan mereka di masa depan."

Hinata mendesah. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak."

Sakura cemberut, "Kenapa tidak?!" protesnya.

"Aku tidak meramal orang yang tidakku kenal," dusta Hinata, suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Apa meramal orang yang tidak dikenal adalah sebuah pantangan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau," jawab Hinata mencoba terdengar santai.

Sakura mendengus, "Kalau kau tidak mau meramal Sir Naruto dan Shion, bagaimana kalau kau meramal dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Kat, bibirnya berkedut geli.

"Ramal masa depanmu sendiri. Caritahu, dengan siapa dan kapan kau jatuh cinta, dan menikah. Lalu kau akan punya anak berapa?"

Hinata terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Seorang peramal meramal masa depannya sendiri? Itu adalah pantangan, Nona."

"Itu bukan pantangan tertulis. Kau hanya peramal amatir, dan kau bahkan tidak memiliki buku tentang pantangan-pantangan seorang peramal. Jadi lakukan saja." Sakura menyeringai di balik cangkir kopinya, dan dia tertawa saat melihat Hinata memasang ekspresi kesakitan, yang begitu dramatis, sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kau sungguh menyakitiku. Sangat menyakitiku dengan kata 'peramal amatir'mu itu."

"Ouh. Sudahlah." Sakura tergelak.

"Aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya," kata Hinata dengan ekspresi serius, "aku ingin masa depanku menjadi sebuah kejutan untukku." Hinata terdiam, matanya menerawang sedih menatap api yang menyala di tempat panggangan. Sekelebat memori masa lalu tentang Hinata saat remaja, yang menggunakan kemampuan meramalnya, untuk menggaet pemuda yang dia suka terlintas dalam ingatan. Bagi Hinata semua itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Iblis yang ditugaskan untuk menggodamu melakukan hal-hal buruk," komentar Sakura menarik Hinata keluar dari lamunan, "mereka akan dilempar kembali ke dasar neraka, karena kau sangat sulit untuk digoda dan dibujuk," kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata cemberut.

Hinata tersenyum masam mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meramal tentang Shion Miko, dan Sir Naruto Uzumaki?"

Pertanyaan Sakura siang tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinga Hinata, membuat dia tak dapat tidur walau hari telah larut. Sejujurnya dia juga penasaran, tentang bagaimana masa depan dua orang yang paling dibicarakan di Konohashire saat ini. Apakah pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung bahagia, ataukah malah sebaliknya?

Hinata tiba-tiba tergoda untuk meramal masa depan pernikahan Sir Naruto Uzumaki dan Shion Miko. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya ragu, jika Hinata meramal masa depan Shion dan Sir Naruto, Hinata yakin dia juga akan masuk dalam ramalan itu. Biar bagaimanapun Sir Naruto memiliki masa lalu yang intim dengan Hinata. Dan biasanya sesuatu yang terjadi di masa depan, adalah imbas dari apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Selain itu, Hinata tidak suka meramal dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat berbaring gelisah tanpa bisa memejamkan mata, Hinata akhirnya menyerah pada godaan untuk meramal Sang mantan kekasih dan calon istrinya.

Turun dari tempat tidur, Hinata segera melangkah menuju lemari, dan mengeluarkan kartu tarot dan buku petunjuknya dari dalam sana.

"Semoga ini tidak akan menjadi hal buruk," gumamnya sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidur, lalu duduk bersila dan memusatkan konsentrasi, "aku harap ramalannya tepat," dia mendesah, tampak ragu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Besok lusa adalah hari pernikahan Sir Naruto Uzumaki dengan Lady Shion Miko, seluruh penduduk Konohashire sangat menantikannya. Mereka semua ikut berbahagia dengan penyatuan dua insan itu, kecuali ... Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis muda berambut ungu kebiruan itu tampak duduk muram di emperan toko rotinya. Tak seperti biasa pula, Hinata menempelkan label 'tutup' di pintu toko.

Mengabaikan orang berlalu-lalang yang menatapnya heran, Hinata bergumam tak jelas mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata 'ramal' dan 'mati'.

"Aku tidak berharap itu akan terjadi, tapi ...," dia mendesah menatap dua lembar kartu tarot di tangannya.

Iris lavender Hinata kemudiaan tertumbuk pada seekor kucing kecil berbulu keemasan, dengan mata biru jernih yang balas memandangnya polos. Hinata mengerjap memperhatikan kucing-yang seakan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia kemudian melangkah menghampiri kucing yang berada di tengah jalan itu.

"Puss. Puss. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nak? Apa kau tidak takut tertendang para pejalan kaki,atau tertabrak mobil?" Hinata mengangkat si kucing kecil ke dalam pelukan.

Ketika Hinata berbalik hendak menuju ke tokonya, sebuah roll-royce keluaran pertama pabrik mobil Sunagakure berwarna merah menyala muncul dari arah utara dan hampir menabraknya. Semua orang berteriak histeris dan Hinata terjatuh, dia memeluk erat kucing kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, mau mati ya?!"

Hinata mendongak, ekspresi kesakitannya berubah kosong, saat melihat gadis berambut pirang terang berpenampilan bangsawan keluar dari mobil dan melotot kesal ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mantel cokelat ikut keluar dari mobil, dia terkejut melihat Hinata.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia hendak menghampiri Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi ditahan oleh si Pirang.

"Kita akan terlambat, Naruto! Hari kita harus segera mengambil baju pengantin di tempat Ms. Tsunade!" rengek si pirang, Shion.

"Tapi ..."

Shion menoleh dan melotot kesal ke arah Hinata, "Heh Bodoh, apa kau tidak bisa menyingkir dari sana? Kami sedang buru-buru!" bentaknya.

Beberapa penduduk Konohashire yang melihat perlakuan Shion pada Hinata, mendelik tak suka dengan kelakuan si Putri Miko. Mereka tidak menyangka, gadis yang selama ini dikatakan para bangsawan sebagai gadis baik, manis, dan sopan, bisa berlaku semena-mena begitu.

Dengan ekspresi kosong dan masih memeluk si kucing kecil, Hinata bangkit dan melangkah menuju toko rotinya. Memberi kesempatan pada mobil mewah bangsawan Naruto dan Shion untuk lewat.

Shion melirik sinis ke arah Hinata, dia kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Mantan pacarmu sudah gila," cibirnya sembari masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto memandang datar punggung Hinata yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu toko rotinya. Setelah itu dia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Shion.

.

.

"Kau tahu ...," Hinata memperhatikan kucing kecil yang diselamatkannya dengan serius, sekarang hewan itu sedang lahap meminum susu dari sebuah baskom kecil yang disediakan Hinata, "kau muncul sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kuramalkan semalam. Mungkin benar. Aku pikir mungkin benar, kau adalah jalanku untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali," dia tersenyum misterius.

Pesta resepsi pernikahan Sir Naruto Uzumaki dengan Lady Shion Miko, yang diadakan di Kastil Oregon, milik keluarga Uzumaki berlangsung meriah. Hari itu dua keluarga bangsawan paling kaya di Konohashire bermurah hati mengundang penduduk Konohashire untuk ikut memeriahkan pesta—menikmati hidang-hidangan mewah lezat yang tersedia di sana.

Mengasingkan diri dari kemeriahan pesta, Hinata Hyuuga dengan kucing kecil dalam pelukannya, berdiri di sudut taman, menjauh dari pasangan pengantin yang berbahagia. Matanya menatap sendu pada sosok pengantin pria yang sedari tadi tersenyum sumringah menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu.

Perasaannya kacau. Dia jadi ragu untuk melaksanakan niatannya.

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun baru saja dia hendak berbalik, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Apa?" Hinata menatap sosok itu dingin.

"Maafkan aku," ucap sosok itu parau sambil menatap Hinata sedih. "Aku janji ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Setelah semua utusan keluargaku dan dia selesai, aku akan … menceraikannya, dan kita bisa kembali bersama."

"Tapi aku ingin kita selalu bersama."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar perkataan Hinata, "Aku tahu itu Hinata, dan aku minta maaf soal itu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun," ucap Naruto sedih.

"Kau bisa."

"Maksudmu?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat bingung.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, tinggalkan Shion dan pergi bersamaku." Hinata menatap Naruto tepat di matanya.

"T-tapi ..."

"Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, kau pasti bisa melakukan itu," Hinata mendesak sambil mengelus lembut bulu si kucing keemasan.

Shion Miko, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Lady Shion Uzumaki, menggeram marah saat melihat suaminya berbicara serius dengan Sang Mantan kekasih, di pojok taman kastil Oregon.

Gadis kampung miskin yang datang ke pesta mewah sambil memeluk seekor kucing itu, terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, sehingga membuat pria itu tampak frustrasi dan bimbang. Setelah mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto kemudian pergi.

Tak tahan dengan kecemburuan yang menggelak di hati, Shion menghampiri si gadis kampung miskin—mantan pacar Naruto.

"Kalau kau datang ke sini untuk merayu Naruto agar kembali padamu, maka sebaiknya kau pergi!" Matanya menyalang marah menatap Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata tersenyum sinis melihat kelakuan Shion, "Aku datang hanya untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku," dia menjawab tenang, sambil mengelus lembut bulu kucing keemasan kecil yang dia peluk.

"Maksudmu Naruto? Dasar Jalang, dia suamiku!" Shion memekik murka, menarik perhatian beberapa tamu ke arah mereka.

"Dia memang suamimu, tapi dia milikku. Telah ditakdirkan untukku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu," Hinata berbicara seperti seorang psikopat, suaranya datar dan ekspresinya dingin, "dan asal kau tahu ...," dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Shion, berbisik, "aku tidak suka berbagi. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk mengalah, aku tidak mau kau menyesalinya."

"Kau ..."

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata melihat para tamu undangan yang hadir di pesta malam itu mulai berkumpul, menonton konfrontasi mereka berdua.

"Sampai jumpa," pamitnya riang.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan pesta itu dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan memasakan sarapan untukmu, aku tahu kau pasti lapar."

Hinata meletakan kucing kecil berbulu keemasannya di atas meja dapur, kemudian beranjak menuju meja dapur untuk memilah dan memilih bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

Si kucing keemasan tampak bergelung nyaman di atas meja, memperhatikan kegiatan memasak Hinata dengan seksama. Sesekali dia mengeong, dan menguap.

"Sabarlah Naru-kun," Hinata tertawa melihat kelakuan si kucing yang seolah tak sabar.

Pintu dapur yang terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sakura muncul dengan ekspresi bingung dan aneh.

"Apa kau sudah dengar gosipnya?" Dia langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Gosip, gosip tentang apa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Shion Miko dibawa ke Rumah Sakit di London, suaminya melukainya. Khabarnya itu cukup parah," katanya berjengit ngeri, "wajahnya dicakar dan lehernya dicabik."

"Oh ya?" Hinata tak terdengar kaget.

Sakura mengangguk, "Penyerangan terjadi di saat mereka akan melakukan malam pertama. Sepertinya di pesta resepsi mereka terlibat pertengkaran, yang aku dengar mantan pacar Sir Naruto datang ke pesta resepsi itu."

Hinata bersyukur, orang-orang yang menyaksikan konfrontasinya dengan Shion adalah beberapa kaum bangsawan yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku pikir Sir Naruto sangat mencintai mantan pacarnya itu, karena dia membelanya ... dan bahkan sampai menyerang istrinya."

Hinata terdiam.

"Yang dipikirkan orang menikah karena cinta, ternyata menikah karena dipaksa."

"Pernikahan paksa tidak pernah berakhir baik," gumam Hinata datar.

"Kau benar. Contohnya saja Lady Shion dan Sir Naruto, Lady Shion terluka parah, sedangkan Sir Naruto ... jadi gila," kata Sakura sedih.

"Gila?"

"Iya gila. Dia kehilangan ingatannya. Tak mau bicara. Bertingkah bak hewan. Dan ... yang kudengar dari para pelayan Uzumaki, dia sekarang suka memakan ikan-ikan mentah. Huekk."

Hinata mendesah cemas. Dia melirik ke arah si kucing keemasan bermata biru, yang balas menatapnya polos.

"Meong."

Sakura mengernyit menatap kucing keemasan yang bergelung manis di meja di depannya. Dia tahu, secara logika itu tak mungkin, tapi dia seolah mendengar kata, "aku baik-baik saja," dari meongan si keemasan kecil.

"Apa?" Hinata mulai memasukan sayur ke dalam panci, yang airnya telah mendidih.

"Dia ..."

"Naru-kun."

"Naru-kun? Kucing peliharaanmu?"

"Hu'um," Hinata mengangguk, "Aku menemukannya minggu lalu di depan toko. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, dia menggemaskan. Dan menurutku dia kucing yang tampan," Sakura tersenyum, mengelus pelan kepala Naru-kun—yang tampak ragu menerimanya, "Nama dan matanya mengingatkanku pada Sir Naruto."

Hinata dan Naru-kun saling bertukar pandang.

Tentu saja, Naru-kun itu kepandekan dari Naruto. Dan Naru-kun juga adalah ... Naruto, yang jiwanya telah dimasukan oleh Hinata ke dalam tubuh kucing kecil keemasan.

Ramalan waktu itu telah membuat Hinata mengetahui dan mempelajari banyak hal, tentang kemampuan okultisme, ramalan, dan sihir yang dia warisi dari mendiang orang tuanya yang masih memiliki darah timur.

Dia menggunakan kemampuan okultisme, yang bisa disebut sebagai sihir hitam, dengan beberapa mantra dan ramuan yang dapat membuat jiwa Naruto berpindah ke tubuh Naru-kun, dan begitupula sebaliknya. Dia melakukan semua itu setelah mendapat ijin dari Naruto di malam pesta resepsi.

Kelakuan Lady Kushina dan Shion, membuatnya bersumpah untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali, dengan cara apapun.

.

.

 **SELESAI**

 **#Note ;** _terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter kemarin :-)) kalau chapter sebelumnya versi ficlet pendek. Yang ini versi oneshot panjang._


End file.
